


Метод научного тыка

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз даже не подозревал, что у Скотта есть такая функция.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метод научного тыка

Стайлз распахивает дверцу душевой кабинки, и клубы пара медленно выплывают в ванную комнату, собираются под потолком, оседают микроскопическими капельками на зеркале и на латунных ручках шкафчика с лекарствами. Стайлз выходит вслед за ними, снимает с крючка полотенце и оборачивает вокруг бедер. Большое, пушистое белое полотенце – у него дома тоже такое есть. Удивительно, в сущности, до чего их со Скоттом ванные комнаты похожи. Бессовестно капая на пол, он добирается до раковины, рисует на запотевшем зеркале улыбающуюся мордочку, вынимает из стакана свою зубную щетку и засовывает в рот.

Когда Скотт проскальзывает внутрь и осторожно закрывает, а потом и запирает за собой дверь, у Стайлза все губы в пасте. Он сплевывает в раковину, оттирает рот рукой и собирается заметить, что если Мелисса увидит, что они вдвоем заперлись в ванной комнате, а травкой не пахнет, им предстоит много, много неловких минут. Собирается, но не успевает, потому что Скотт в мгновение ока преодолевает разделяющее их пространство, прижимается к Стайлзу сзади и кладет руки ему на талию.

Он хочет повернуться, но Скотт ему не позволяет. Он полностью одет и ведет себя немного пугающе. 

Он целует Стайлза в плечо, в шею, широко лижет загривок, прихватывает зубами за ухо. Действует быстро, не давая освоиться, как будто хочет застать врасплох. Цель достигнута – Стайлз чувствует, что его застали врасплох, да, очень даже застали. Член ощутимо дергается раз, другой, напрягается и встает, вздыбливая обернутое вокруг пояса полотенце.

Они никогда такого не делали. Они, надо сказать, много чего переделали за эти две недели, но такого, думает Стайлз, такого еще не случалось. Такого... Черт возьми, он даже не знал, что его лучший друг может быть таким. Стайлз не подозревал, что у Скотта есть такая функция. Никто не подозревает, что микроволновка может транслировать «Семейство Кардашян» или отжимать одежду. Вот и Стайлз не думал. Не удосужился почитать инструкцию по эксплуатированию. 

Скотт взрыкивает и дергает полотенце, как будто велит ему исчезнуть силой своего альфа-авторитета. Стайлз помогает ему, полотенце падает на пол, и теплые ладони Скотта тут же оказываются на его ягодицах – поглаживают, сжимают. Производят исследование. Наверное, Скотт тоже проебал инструкцию по эксплуатированию. Или специально выбросил, потому что хочет разобраться во всем сам. 

Большой палец вырисовывает плавные кривые на чувствительной коже внутренней части бедра. Поднимается все выше и выше. Дразнит. Еще один незнакомый пункт в мануале который он, казалось, с детства знал наизусть. Стайлз прогибается, чтобы пальцу было удобней. Немного разводит ноги и стонет – коротко, мягко, не вполне отдавая себе в этом отчет.

Поток замысловато сконструированных ругательств Скотта. Через шум в ушах Стайлз слышит, как вжикает молния на его джинсах, как шуршит оттягиваемая вниз одежда, и от этих звуков его рот наполняется слюной, ноги сами по себе разъезжаются еще немного, а спина выгибается. Честное слово, он не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения. К его ягодицам прижимается крепкий, твердый, невероятно горячий член. Скотт наваливается на него, жадно гладит живот, бока, бедра. Быстро, задыхаясь, шепчет прямо в ухо:

\- Никогда в жизни никого так не хотел. Даже не думал, что такое возможно.

Стайлз тоже не думал, что такое возможно. Он изо всех сил держится за раковину, чтобы не загреметь на пол, потому что колени превратились в желеподобную, крайне неустойчивую субстанцию. Он сам превратился в желеподобную, крайне неустойчивую субстанцию. Весь, с головы до ног, исключая только ноющий, упирающийся в живот член и затвердевшие горошины сосков.

\- Скотти, - зовет он, и его голос подозрительно похож на скулеж. 

Он осторожно, на пробу подается назад, чтобы потереться о Скотта. Тот ахает, вцепляется в его бедра, жестко дергает на себя. Каменный член трется между его ягодиц, размазывая по чувствительной коже смазку, задевая влажной головкой сжатую дырку. Каждый раз, когда это происходит, Стайлза будто молнией прошивает; он уверен, что сейчас упадет, вот сейчас точно упадет, однако Скотт крепко обхватывает его поперек живота, быстро целует в плечо и обещает:

\- Сейчас. Сейчас, подожди. – С этими словами он опускается на колени, осторожно разводит ладонями его ягодицы и проходится по сжатым мышцам языком – горячо, сильно, влажно, так невероятно хорошо, что Стайлз кричит.

Он и вправду кричит, черт подери – осознав это, он с силой шлепает ладонью по лицу, зажимая себе рот. Руки мелко дрожат. Оказывается, так бывает не только во время панической атаки, а еще и когда его разрывает между возбуждением, страхом и восторгом. Точно так же они дрожали, когда Скотт впервые поцеловал его. Точно так же они дрожали, когда он сам впервые скользнул ладонью под пояс его боксеров, шепча на ухо неуверенное, но полное надежды «можно?»

И точно так же они дрожат теперь, когда Скотт стоит позади него на коленях и вылизывает его дырку, сжимая и поглаживая его ягодицы. Кончик языка толкается внутрь, и Стайлз снова вскрикивает, а потом уже не может заткнуться, потому что Скотт делает это снова, и снова, и снова, слюна стекает ему на бедра, течет у Скотта по подбородку.

\- О. Мой. Бог, - бесчисленное количество раз повторяет внезапно охрипший Стайлз. Он задыхается, хочет толкнуться назад, чтобы насадиться на язык Скотта, хочет, чтобы тот поднялся, снова сжал зубы на его загривке и наконец вставил ему, хочет, чтобы он никогда не останавливался. Он стонет, словно порнозвезда на кастинге, несмотря на собственную зажимающую рот ладонь. Короткие, отчаянные стоны, больше похожие на рыдания – Стайлз ничего, решительно ничего не может с собой поделать. Судите его.

Член тяжелеет с каждой секундой, плотный, вязкий жар скапливается внизу живота. Он с трудом отрывает от раковины одну ладонь – пальцы так крепко вцепились в фаянс, что побелели костяшки – и скользит по животу вниз. Скотт замечает это, перехватывает его руку и возвращает на место, в качестве предостережения легонько прикусывает ягодицу.

\- Пожалуйста, - хнычет Стайлз, - пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

У него перехватывает дыхание, когда горячий язык уступает место большому пальцу Скотта. Шершавая, грубая подушечка, мокрая от слюны, грубо вдавливается внутрь, минуя тугое кольцо рефлекторно сжавшихся мышц. Стайлз воет, коротко, отчаянно, захлебываясь, мелко дергает бедрами в безуспешной попытке насадиться глубже. Скотт поднимается с колен, снова наваливается на него, снова горячечно шепчет на ухо, все быстрее двигая пальцем:

\- Я так хочу тебя трахнуть. Так хочу, чтобы ты так же стонал мне на ухо, мне в рот. Так же, как сейчас.

Стайлз кончает, крупно вздрагивая всем телом, слушая его торопливый шепот, до бесконечности повторяя имя Скотта. Глаза у него закатываются, и он приходит в себя на мокром полу. В кольце сильных, теплых, знакомых с детства рук. Рядом валяется большое, пушистое белое полотенце. У Стайлза тоже такое есть.

У Стайлза вообще много чего есть. Кроме инструкции по эксплуатации. Но она ему не нужна. 

Ему, как выяснилось, больше по душе метод научного тыка.


End file.
